Treasure Hunter Chronicles
by Art Genius
Summary: Five months after the war between the Andra Empire and Shaturu, things are coming back to normal. Speaking of Ecne, she lives with her foster daughter, Daphne. A letter arrived from Jade, Ecne's brother, stating about the twelve mysterious treasures he recently discovered. A girl with no idea about the world, is it possible for Daphne to find the treasures? If not...
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello, hello! This is a new story of Zenonia! Just a fanfic anyways. You can enjoy if you want!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zenonia!

Zenonia Fanfic:

Title: Treasure Hunter Chronicles

Prologue: In The End of the Day

"In the name of Deva, charge!"

A curly blonde and blue eyes girl equipped with two pistols and a musket was in the front of a barricade as behind her was a troop of knights and soldiers yelling a battle cry.

The blonde girl started to run fearlessly towards the monstrous creatures from the lower realm as the rest of the army followed. In the other hand, the monsters from the opposite side were also going to assault with them.

Clashing of blades were heard as bloods were scattered. Both of the two forces are getting killed one by one as the blonde girl and a 20 feet red scale humanoid dragon remained.

"This is your end. Any last words?" the dragon smirked. He tacked the bottom of his 3 pronged spear as a surge of energy rapidly coming towards her. The blonde dodged the attack but the energy reached her. She flew meters away as she tried to stood up, but she nearly to fall down when someone caught her.

"Beloved sis, are you alright?"

The blonde girl lifted her head as she saw a black golden stripped hair boy with full bronze armor, carrying her.

"I'm always fine and you know that Lu!" the blond yelled as she stood up straight, "but, thanks kiddo,"

The black haired boy, Lu, beamed, "Sure did, Ecne,"

The two being oblivious on their opponent, they didn't notice that a giant fireball was coming towards them. A figure suddenly rushed in front of them as a bluish colored barrier covered them. When the fireball has been nullified, a skyblue haired boy wearing red mantle and red striped slacks was seen in their front. He was also wearing a molten lava colored gauntlet in his right hand and a brown leathered book in the other.

His face was scowling as he yelled, "There's an opponent in your front and congratulations that you forget that there's a war happening right now! You as being toasted by a fireball isn't a good idea!"

"I'm sorry perfectionist! Sorry because I'm not that too serious as ya!" the blond, known now as Ecne, shot back.

"Calm down Ecne, Morpice, but Tiaris is charging once again," Lu meddled as Ecne and the skyblue haired lad named Morpice turned their gaze at the ready-to-attack dragon.

"He's charging once again," Morpice calmly stated as he continued, "we should finished this battle off,"

Lu looked at him. "Any plans Morpice?"

"Try to distract that thing," Morpice immediately commanded.

"Who made you the boss?" asked Ecne sarcastically.

"Ecne, this isn't the right time for being a hard headed. Distract Tiaris while I'm preparing a spell. Got it?" Morpice commanded as the two nodded.

"Are you done talking there?" a voice from their back said.

Lu turned back as he saw a brown haired with a horn on forehead boy.

"Daza! Where in this earth did you came from?!" Lu exclaimed.

"I'm here, too!" another voice with little sound said. A small creature with wings appeared behind Daza.

"Lepe!" the three yelled.

"This isn't the right time for celebration. Tiaris is still there," Morpice straightforwardly said.

"Morpice is right," Daza agreed as he asked, "what can I do, Morpice?"

Morpice smirked, "Now the Minotaur warrior is here, you three must distract Tiaris while I'm preparing a spell against him,"

"Got it," the three said.

The three started to scatter away as Morpice was left behind. The mage closed his eyes as a large magic circle appeared in his footing.

A sweat dropped in his cheek. "Tsk... I think I'm already ran out of mana. I've used too much since the war started... What the heck... This is the last stand so I'm not supposed to give up..." Morpice annoyingly thought.

"Morpice let me sync with you!"

The mage turned back, "Lepe!"

"You can use me to complete the spell!" Lepe offered.

The cold-hearted person left out a warm smile to the fairy. "Thanks Lepe," he thanked as he faced in front with a scowl, "let's go, Lepe! Let's give our best shot!"

Lepe began to grow brightly as glints are already covering the two.

Meanwhile, Lu, Ecne and Daza were launching random attacks to Tiaris. The paladin kid slashed one of Tiaris' wings as Tiaris coughed out ichor with a shrill scream of pain. The dragon turned back as his eyes are burned in anger. "How dare you to cut me, trash!? Are you serious to die in my hands?!" Tiaris angrily uttered.

"Energy Pulse!"

A force driven at the dragon's belly as when Lu saw it, Daza was there, obviously the one who attacked Tiaris. The titanic dragon breathe out more ichor than before as it nearly to fall down.

"Puny creature..!" the dragon cursed.

Suddenly, Tiaris felt something landed in his head. Lu and Daza saw...

"Ecne!" the both thought.

"This could be your end, Tiaris! Meet your demise!" Ecne yelled as she pointed her musket on Tiaris head.

"Not soon enough clever girl!" Tiaris began to waggle his head. Ecne was struggling just to stay on his head as she slipped her hand and fell.

"Sis!" Lu yelled.

"I'll take care of it," Daza dashed towards the dragon's area as he caught Ecne before she fall to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Daza asked with a beam.

"Yeah... Thanks, lad,"

A huge magic circle appeared at Tiaris footing.

"What's this?!" Tiaris panicked.

Taking back in the place where Morpice was standing, a very luminous light was there.

"Purgier Occile... Skora!" Morpice yelled.

The dragon howled like a captured wolf for the pain he was experiencing right now.

Just a few moments, the dusts of the dragon are now flailing in the wind.

A/N: I know it was short and sorry for wrong grammars. I'm just a newbie anyways... Okay! Hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, hello! The chapppy one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zenonia!

Zenonia Fanfic:

Title: Treasure Hunter Chronicles

Chapter 1: My Freedom

A figure was rapidly dashing in the woods as if it was running away of something. The sun was already preparing to set as the sky was in the fight of light and dark. The figure reached a cliff as it stopped as it seen as a 14 year old long dark blue hair and icy blue eyes girl wearing a long black jacket, white shirt, denim shorts and brown leather flat boots. She has an average height enough for her age. A smile was carved on her face and drenching the moment as the wind was slapping her whole self. She stepped a stone and kicked it powerfully. The stone fell down on a cliff as she sighed in satisfaction.

It's so great to be free! The girl thought.

She raised her hands in the mid-air as she opened her mouth and inhaled large amounts of air straight to her lungs.

What a glorious day! She happily thought again.

"Daphne! Where are you?! Daphne!"

The dark blue hair girl's face dropped in a sudden as I'm-dead look was seen on her face.

"Daphne!"

The voice was getting nearer and nearer. The girl was starting to panic as she was trying to find an "escape route".

"Gotcha!" she happily thought as she finds a path. As she was going to leave, the person of the voice already reached her.

"Daphne... Where do you think you're going?"

The girl now known as Daphne, turned back.

"H-Hi Mom... Hehe..." Daphne said in a nervy tone.

The one she called Mom was a woman looks like in mid 30's with curly blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The woman was wearing a long sleeve black blazer with closed neck blue dress and brown boots. A musket was carried into her back with two pistols in a girdle on her waist. A scowl was seen and directly meant to Daphne. The woman went towards Daphne as she put her hands into her waist. "Darn kid! I already told you not to wander alone the forest! You're really stubborn, are ya?! The war has recently over and look, this forest was on its recovering process! You still don't know if there's still some creepy monsters lingering here!" the woman scolded. Daphne lowered her head.

"I'm sorry Mom... I just want to be... free..." Daphne slowly said.

"Daphne!" she exclaimed, "you know that I'm not suffocating you... I'm just protecting you..."

"I know that, Mom," Daphne said with tears already in her eyes, "but, I want to feel the life outside Aria. I have been stucked there for 14 years,"

"Daphne..." she stopped as a smile appeared in her lips.

"My daughter, do you want to visit your uncle tomorrow?"

Daphne's face suddenly glowed as a glint of happiness is showed in her eyes. "Mom, are we going to visit Uncle?! Really?!"

The woman's face became soft as she nodded.

"Yey! I'll see Uncle once again!" Daphne rejoiced.

"So, Daphne, be a good girl now. I can't stop worrying about you everytime you escape home. Let's go home now," The woman beckoned the stubborn dark blue hair kid to walk home.

Later that night...

Daphne was lying on her bed, while staring at the crescent moon in the sky throughout the newly-made window.

The light from the oil lamp on her side table was the only thing that illuminates her adobe-walled room. She was faced away from the light.

Her face seems to be neutral; not happy nor sad. Her mind was almost dipped in a deep well, thinking again the same thing that always dreading her each night.

The unreal dream about her Mom's death.

Daphne's mother found her in the Iris Woods 14 years ago. She knew that she's only an orphan since she gain consciousness in the world. Her mother didn't keep that thing to her, that made them to have an unbreakable bond of just real blood-related ones.

Her mother was a General in the Andra Capital, but somewhat, she didn't boast that thing with anyone else. Her Mom taught her to be humble, always.

She knew that her Mom was one of the Four Guardians that collected the broken fragments of the Holy Gem. She also knew that her mother was able to fight one of the Dragon Tribe King, Tiaris.

And, her Mom was a treasure hunter and a tomboyish adventurer named Ecne.

A tear escaped in her left eye as she left out an audibly sigh.

I can't imagine to see her die... She thought.

Dreams are supposed to be the opposite of reality! Mom won't die! Stop the worry Daphne! She thought again.

"Daphne..." A creeky sound was heard from the slowly opening door. Daphne hastily wiped the tear because she knew that it was her mother who called her name. She heard the incoming footsteps as she immediately roost up from her bed.

"Mom," Daphne said as she fixed her bed.

"Well, Daphne," Ecne started as she sat in the side of the bed, "are you okay, child?"

"Huh?" Daphne left out a confused look, for her Mom to ask a random question, yet, there's no a problem to be talk off technically, "yeah I'm okay as you can see... Why asking randomly, Mom?"

Ecne exhaled air through her nose with a concerned scowl and tightened lips. Daphne was waiting her to answer as the curly haired tomboy pursed her lips. Ecne held her daughter's hands adornly before she answered.

"I sensed that you're worrying about something. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Ecne bursted out.

"Eh?" Daphne lowly exclaimed as her eyes began to move uneasy, "err... nothing to worry about Mom. Well, yeah it's already late in the evening. Why are you still awake?"

"Hey, I'm suppose the one who should ask you that! You're really stubborn, kid! Since you already dropped the subject and since I trust your answer, I will sleep now. Be sure to sleep, too now, okay?" Ecne stated while emphasizing the word "trust". The two both chuckled.

"Yeah, Mom. Good night,"

They hugged each other as Ecne released and stood up, ruffling her daughter's hair and before leaving the room she bid some good night to her kid.

The door was peacefully closed as her face became gloomy. Her knuckles already turned white from her tight clench in her blanket.

I should not be so worried... Dreams are only dreams... She thought, trying to convince herself.

She turned off the oil lamp as she lied down. She cooped herself by the blanket but her face was left uncovered.

Again, her eyes were fixed on staring the moon on its crescent form. She closed her eyes with a yawn as she muttered something before falling into a sleep.

"Good night, moon,"

Not knowingly of course, she fell once again in the dream that will make her shiver in fear. But better to explain, the word that really describes her fear is...

"Wait! Don't come closer in that cliff!"

"Shut up, fly hair! Go back to the skirt of your grandma! I don't like to see you anymore!"

A girl with long dark blue hair and fiercely icy blue eyes was standing in the edge of the cliff, while facing a boy with spiky raven black hair and calmly red eyes that was trying to went near her.

The raven haired boy was taking a step forward when the dark blue haired girl shouted.

"Stop right there, fly hair! Don't come any closer!" the girl threatened as her eyes were filled now with tears. Her hands already turned white because of her tight clutch.

"Hey..." the boy said as his shoulders rest a bit. His eyes were also meant sorry as he continued, "I didn't mean to do it... I'm... I'm sorry... I really... do..."

"Your sorry won't do anymore!" the girl said as it was obviously had a direct hit at the boy's heart as she continued, "you know how precious it was for me... I don't regard you as my best friend anymore! I hate you now! I hate you!"

"Hey! Not like this! Please!" the boy started to walk towards her.

"I said don't come near me! Stop right-"

The girl's left foot stepped aback in the wrong ground. The ground give in as she was going to fall in the cliff.

Is this already my... time? She thought.

In a sudden someone grabbed her right arm and pulled her.

Her eyes widened in shock, as their position suddenly changed.

The girl was thrown back in the ground while the one who pulled her is now the one who was falling.

The image is now clear. The one who pulled her was...

"Mom!" she cried.

The curly blonde woman was only smiling at the girl as her figure was getting smaller and smaller, engulfing her by the dark steep.

"Mom!" she cried once again.

The girl jumped out to follow her, or either... to save her.

"Daphne! Daphne!"

"Mom!"

"Daphne! Wake up! Wake up!"

Daphne suddenly opened her eyes as the face of her mother is the first she had seen today.

She felt sweats dripping along in her whole body as she saw that both hands of her Mom was holding her arms.

"Mom?" she mindlessly asked as she sat up, "you're... here...?"

"I heard your yelling. Are you having nightmares, my dear?" Ecne concernedly asked as she removed her hands from Daphne's shoulder and put it into Daphne's pale face.

Daphne thought about her dream again, and automatically, tears abruptly escaped her eyes. She put her hands into her eyes and cry like a child.

Ecne left puzzled for Daphne's sudden cry.

"Dear... Tell me what's bothering you..."

The 14 year old lass gazed at her Mom, trying to stop the tears from her eyes before answering.

"Mom... You won't die... right? Tell me... you won't..." she said and sounds like begging with some sniffing interludes.

Ecne beamed confidently, "So that's the thing that worry you? Don't worry, I won't die, I promise. I'm a general of Andra Empire so I won't die that easily. You know that we win the last war 5 months ago, right? See, I'm alive, safe and sound,"

"Really? Do you promise that you won't die?" Daphne inquired again.

"Yes I promise. You have my word," Ecne reassured, "so stop crying now and get tidy. We will go to your Uncle's place immediately,"

Ecne kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

Daphne's eyes widened in shock as she facepalmed.

"Oh shoot! I forgot the visit to Uncle's place today!" she muttered to herself as she stared outside the window. "And the sun is now scorching my room! Good thing that this window was facing east! Good morning sun!" she cheerfully said.

Meanwhile, in a place filled with sinister aura and creepy presence...

"Sauren, how is it going?" a man with old loud husky voice wearing a black cloak said while staring at the crystal platform in the floor.

The room was too dark to recognize the structure itself, like it was more looks like a void. Only the light from the small crystal platform is the object that can be seen in that place.

Because of that small light, ten figures that wear black cloak became visible but their faces were still a hindrance.

The voice from earlier, speak once again.

"Sauren! Did you not hear me?! I said how is it going?!" the husky man angrily yelled.

"Good grief. You're so ill-tempered Master Lakujo," a figure far-away from the husky man with sweet feminine voice said. Small chuckles echoed in the whole place as a loud thud overcome.

The chuckles faded after the loud thud.

"Enough with your foolishness!" the husky man yelled with his voice that was already on the kindling point of anger.

"Sauren, I will ask you once again, how is it going?" the husky man inquired once again, but now, in calm way.

A brief silence engulfed the endless void as someone spoke up.

"The purger is now having the preliminary results since we broke the seal. Sooner or later, the purger will be awaken," a voice of a timid teenage boy stated.

Even the place was dimmed, the husky old man inwardly smirked. The tension in the void-like place lightened.

"The day is now getting nearer... After all this centuries... the Divine Tribe will soon to be perished!" the husky old man laughed demonically as it echoed throughout the void-like room.

"The day of our revenge... would turn their tears into blood,"

A/N: Sorry for wrong grammars. I'm just a newbie... Hope you like the chapter! Oh yeah, an OC named Daphne... 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, hello! The chapppy two! Hehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zenonia!

Zenonia Fanfic:

Title: Treasure Hunter Chronicles

Chapter 2: The Visit

The rays of the sun have barely touched the slowly-recovering forest of Adoram. The trees are now healthy in green leaves and abundant in fruits but the ground was still having the traces of the last war; the footprints of the monsters and the scattered metals from the soldiers' armors and weapons.

In the midst of the forest, two figures were strolling there; a woman with curly blonde hair that merely looks like in mid-30's and a girl with long dark blue hair that looks in mid-teens. Both of them are equipped with two pistols, and mostly look alike with their adventurer outfit of knee-length blazer, blue dress for blonde as white shirt and blue shorts for the younger female and brown flat boots.

But just save for one thing.

The curly blonde was carrying a musket into her back while the younger female was having a one-meter green bo staff, hanging on a girdle in her waist.

As they keep on walking, a question was floating above Daphne's head.

"Hey Mom," Daphne called. As response, Ecne turned to her.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she thoughtfully queried.

"Hmm... I just want to ask... Uncle chose to move somewhere in this forest after the war... I know life is better in towns but why he left his home in Deva?" Daphne asked, out of curiousity.

"Hmm..." Ecne stopped for a moment to think a bit as she answered, "well, come to think of it. Your uncle just want to live a peaceful life with his daughter maybe,"

Daphne shrugged with a smile.

"I hope so,"

In the meantime, somewhere along deep in the woods...

In a clearing, surrounded by cypress trees and landscaped by meadow grass, a log-made house was erected in the middle. Flowers and some vegetables are surrounding around the said house with backyard as addition. Observing closer, the house was also encircled with ordinary looking salts.

The door from the log house flew open as a girl with shoulder length blue hair went out as she was carrying a waterer in her right hand.

A smile was carved on her lips as she happily watered the plants. Physically, she was good-looking by her under-the-knee length yellow dress with loosely blue sleeves. Her tantalizing sapphire blue eyes were quite fixed staring at the plants as she was humming a sort of lullaby with her sweet voice.

The sapphire blue eyes girl's moment was interrupted when a good familiar voice sounded.

"Hello! Anybody home!" an ill-tempered voice called.

As soon as the humming girl heard it, she hastily went into the wooden gate.

"General Ecne!" the humming girl gasped. Abruptly, a younger female tackled the humming girl with a hug.

"Ruira!" the younger female happily yelled.

The humming girl known now as Ruira, was surprised on the unexpected attack as she said, "Daphne!"

"I really miss you, big sis! I thought I will never see you like forever!" Daphne cheerfully said.

"My, my," Ruira lowly said, "Dad and I just visited you last week, right?"

Daphne pouted, "I just miss you... Ruira..."

Ruira nervously laughed, "Okay..."

The two girls released each other as Ruira bowed her head a bit for the presence of a general before her.

"Why sudden a visit, General Ecne?" Ruira politely asked.

Ecne sighed audibly. "Ruira, we're not in the Deva Castle. I've already told you that don't call me 'general' if we're off duty. And that's an order," the tomboyish general said in annoying tone.

Ruira got puzzled, "I'm sorry... but what should I call you...?"

"Ruira... I've already told you to call me 'aunt'," Ecne annoyingly as she smiled, "you're my friend's child so stop those annoying formalities,"

"O-Okay, A-Aunt," Ruira almost stuttered.

Ecne smiled satisfactionedly, "Good. By the way, is your father inside?"

"Oh, yeah. Father is inside. Actually, there's another visitors than you," Ruira informed.

The mother and daughter met their eyes with the same expression of confusion.

"'Visitors' you say, huh? That's a queer event," Ecne stated in a smirk, "well, shall we go inside?"

"Let's go," Ruira beckoned.

The three females trudged now towards the log house. Ruira opened the door and went inside as the two, of course, followed.

Just from the entrance area of the in-house, four pairs of footwear were arrangely aligned as Ecne found it strange.

"What in this earth that serious freak has three visitors? I mean, a pair of deer-leathered shoes, a pair of small boots and a pair of a raggy black shoes?! Pretty random, huh?" Ecne exclaimed.

"Mom, you don't need to describe one another. Why care not on describing Uncle's always-shiny shoes?" Daphne said sarcastically.

"It's not necessary, my dear," Ecne replied as she turned to Ruira, "Ruira, who are they?"

Ruira just smiled, "Well, it's not my job to say it to you, Aunt. But I'm sure, you both will be happy,"

Before stepping in the bamboo-made floor, they removed first their footwears. Ruira lead the way as they went straight in the kitchen area.

As they already reached the kitchen...

"Dad, you have another visitors. Gene- I mean, Aunt Ecne and Daphne are here," Ruira introduced.

"Hello Un- Lisa?! Neal?!" Daphne exclaimed in the time she saw a spiky raven haired boy and a long maroon haired little girl sitting in chairs around the table.

"Hi Daphne sis!" the little girl greeted.

The spiky raven haired boy was having the same age as Daphne as he was wearing a red shirt with white collar and black jeans. His face was rather kind and innocent but his eyes were deep crimson with a mischievous glint.

The maroon haired girl was having the age of eleven. Her hair was tied in two pigtails and her white dress was knee-length that showed how childish she was. Her eyes was light crimson filled with cute innocence.

Not only that, another spiky raven haired with golden strips man wearing a simple black tunic and blue cotton-made pants was also there, sitting peacefully as his long cut scarred face and muscular body were frightening indeed but his black with red shade eyes were rather kind. There's another man with blue hair and snow blue eyes wearing a red coat, black tunic and red slacks was sitting in the manor sit as his aura was piercing cold that he might be prejudiced as a cold-hearted person.

"Lu?! You're here, too!" Ecne exclaimed in surprise. The raven haired raised his hand and gave a warm smile at her.

"Yo, Ecne! It's unusual for you to be seen here!" the man, Lu, greeted, "and you bring your kid here, too!"

"It's a rare scene to see us reunited here. Well, Ecne, what brings you here?" the blue-haired man calmly asked.

Just in a sudden, Daphne rushed towards Lu and tightly hugged him. "Uncle Lu! Long time no see!" Daphne happily said.

"Uh-huh, looks like you grow a little Daphne," Lu endearly said.

"Really?" she surprisingly muttered.

"Dad, Daphne will not grow anymore. She will remain that small forever," the raven haired boy meddled while facing into another direction with closed eyes and pouted lips.

Daphne shot a death glare to the raven haired boy as she fiery yelled, "At least my hair doesn't fly like that, Neal!"

The blue haired man cleared his throat to stop the rising tension between Daphne and in the boy called Neal.

"Well stop that," the blue haired commanded as he turned to Daphne, "and Daphne, won't you give your uncle a hug?"

Daphne felt embarrass unknowingly as she approached to the blue haired man with a warm hug.

"I miss you, Uncle Morpice. That's the reason why Mom and I came here," Daphne explained.

The blue haired man, Morpice, began to pat Daphne's back, "Your uncle has missing his niece, too,"

As they released, Daphne grinned.

"Well, Ruira, Ecne and Daphne, have a seat. I'll just get our lunch," Morpice stated as he stood up.

The three girls sat down. Ruira sat in the first chair in right side the manor place. Next to her was Lisa, then Neal. On the left side, Lu was on the first chair, then Ecne and lastly, Daphne.

Ecne was busy talking with Lu, the same with Ruira and Lisa. The remaining silent ones were Daphne and Neal, having their places face-to-face.

Indeed, Daphne was happy to see her Uncle Morpice and Ruira, but unexpectedly, she became happier because her other uncle, her Uncle Lu was also here together with his two kids. She's happy to see Lisa. But happier to see Neal, her childhood best friend.

But somehow, Daphne was always annoyed with Neal.

Her hands was resting on her lap, having the tight clutch.

Should I take the first move? We haven't seen each other for almost a year... Daphne second-mindedly thought.

If he haven't just annoyed me... Daphne thought again.

"Daphne, I'm sorry,"

Daphne was cut on her train of thoughts as she gazed on her opposite side, seeing the raven haired boy smiling at him.

Daphne was left speechless because... she unexpected to Neal to make the first move.

Her stare at him don't break with a gape.

"N-Neal? Is that really you? You're... apologizing..." Daphne unbelievably said.

Neal frowned, "As if I'm not a human. Hey, we just haven't seen each other for ten months but I'm still the Neal you know,"

Daphne suddenly smiled brightly, "That's Neal! Yeah! You're still annoying after all this time!"

"I haven't change even a little bit," Neal said as he continued, "and you, too,"

Daphne frowned, "Me?"

Neal smirked, "Because your height haven't changed even just a little bit,"

Daphne narrowed her eyes towards Neal. A deadly aura began to surround her as Neal inwardly shrieked in the lethal aura.

Poisonous! Neal exclaimed in his mind.

"Annoying..." Daphne cursed, "you wanna die today... Neal?"

"Here's our lunch!" a voice announced, totally prevented Daphne's murderous intent to Neal.

As the rest stared at the mouth-watering dishes being put to the table, Neal breathe in relief.

Phew... I'm saved. Thanks Great Creator... Neal thanked.

"Whoa! Spicy curry, smoked salmon, beef stew... Just all my favorites!" Lisa exclaimed in excitement.

"Looks like you cook a lot, Morpice. Did you prepared an early lunch, didn't you?" Ecne teased.

Ruira slyly gasped.

Wait... I'm always the one who prepares lunch... Shoot! How in this earth I forget about it?! Ruira panickedly thought.

And about Dad... Don't tell me... Ruira thought again as she turned to her Dad who was currently smiling good-naturedly.

"Good job, Morpice! I don't know that you can cook!" Lu praised.

Morpice just smirked as response while putting the plates and utensils in the table for each seat.

Finally, Morpice sat on the manor place as he put his respected plate and utensils into his front.

"What are we waiting for? Dig in!" Ecne proclaimed.

Each of them get their own dishes except Morpice, seems like waiting their comment about the food.

"Thanks for the food!" they said as when they got a bite, their faces suddenly dropped.

Aack! Daphne exclaimed unto her mind.

I don't know if this called... a food... Neal disgustingly thought.

I want to vomit... Ecne distastefully thought.

Oh my... Seems like I was poisoned... Lu thought as he felt.

Dad... Ruira lowly-spirited said in her mind.

"What do you think? Does it tastes good?" Morpice asked.

Everybody want to say no, but, Morpice's full of excitement smile made each of them dreaded by their conscience.

If I say no... Ecne gulped.

An image of angry red-eyes Morpice entered Ecne's mind.

"You will face my wrath! Icicle Tornado!"

The central gem in Morpice's gauntlet suddenly grew brightly as a giant magic circle appeared at his footing. Large particles of icicles appeared from the above as all of it was falling towards Ecne.

"Stop Morpice! Waaaah!"

No way... That will definitely happen... Ecne thought.

They stared one another as their eyes were filled with question of "how should we put this?" or "how will we lie to him?".

Lisa suddenly jolted out by standing up, "Uncle Morpice! Uncle Morpice! It tastes aw-"

Neal hastily cooped Lisa's mouth. Lisa seems like struggling for hard-breathing.

Morpice raised a brow, "Why you sudden covered Lisa's mouth, Neal?"

Neal got nervous, "H-Huh? Ahh! Err... Nothing!"

Morpice, seems like disappointed about the untold comment, sighed inwardly.

Lisa is turning blue! Daphne exaggeratedly thought.

Lisa pushed her brother away with her full force as Neal fell down on the chair.

"You're annoying brother! Why did you suddenly cooped my mouth?!" Lisa shouted.

"Hm, hm. Stop the fight. Well, Lisa can you further tell me now on what's the taste of the food?" Morpice calmly asked.

Oh no! Ecne thought as she was host by terror.

"Oh yeah Uncle!" Lisa said cheerfully, "the taste of the food is aw..."

I'm positive she will say awful! Neal terrifickly thought.

This would be the end! Lu exclaimed.

Dad, why did you cook in the first place? Ruira hopelessly thought.

Lisa stop! Daphne exclaimed in her mind.

"Awesome! I really like it Uncle!" Lisa said happily.

The rest suddenly became low-spirited.

Thank goodness... Daphne thought as they fainted except with Lisa and Morpice.

"What happened with them?"

A/N: Well... Sorry if you don't like it... 


End file.
